Stress is a leading presenting, precipitating and exacerbating factor for a wide array of biomedical pathological conditions, with an especially strong etiological link with mental disorders. Researchers have made significant recent advances in understanding the neurobiology of stress. Determining the molecular, cellular and neurosystems mechanisms through which stress alters brain function is essential to understanding the mechanistic relationship between stress and mental disorders. A Neurobiology of Stress Workshop is being organized to be held June 15-18, 2010 at Boulder Colorado. This rigorous scientific meeting will bring together preclinical and clinical researchers who study stress-brain interactions and their impact on mental and physical health. This Workshop addresses an important need to strengthen the community of stress researchers in a manner that will maximize the productivity and clinical benefit of future stress research. Thus, the Workshop will provide a unique opportunity for researchers to participate in face-to-face examination of recent research advances, to share perspectives, identify relevant issues, debate controversies and exchange diverse expertise. Five sessions are planned in which invited speakers will present new research work, novel ideas, and examination of clinically relevant issues. Session themes are organized around specific stress-related factors and their impact on mental health and disease. Specifically, these stress-related factors of focus are 1) energy metabolism, 2) lifespan epochs, 3) risk factors, 4) resistance/resilience factors, and 5) cognitive and emotional factors. One of the five sessions is a targeted multidisciplinary cross-fertilization session featuring metabolism/energy balance and its relationship with stress neurobiology. In addition to the discussion time within each session, the Workshop features extensive time for interaction among all attendees at the opening data blitz reception, shared daily lunch period, Poster Session, and a social hour that will feature an informal discussion of the future of stress research. A priority of the Workshop is to foster the professional development of new investigators and women by including them at all levels of meeting organization and Program participation. Further the Workshop will nurture career development of graduate students and postdoctoral researchers by giving them ample opportunity to participate in the Workshop via the data blitz session, Poster Session, discussion sessions, "Meet the Speaker" luncheon roundtables, and an on-line Meeting Issues Blog. Travel Grants will be made available to select trainees through a merit based application process, with a detailed plan in place to recruit applications from interested minority candidates. Funds are requested in this application to support Trainee Travel Grants, Poster Session costs, and meeting related costs for new investigators, women and minorities that are participating in the Scientific Program. This Workshop will address critical needs in the stress research community that are ongoing, and consequently we envision this meeting as serving as a model for a recurring series of Stress Workshops. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The adverse effects of stress on mental and physical health has come to the fore as one of the most pressing biomedical problems in our society. The proposed Neurobiology of Stress Workshop to be held June 15-18, 2010 in Boulder Colorado will bring together basic, preclinical and clinical researchers and affiliated trainees in order to significantly enhance the productivity and clinical benefit of future stress research.